Bark Like a Chicken, Cluck like a Dog
by DreamWvr73
Summary: The title says it all! A chicken dinner and a dog dominate this story! Sorry people can't tell ya much more than that but I promise you'll love it! ;)


Major Paige Rowski sighed as she ran her hand over her eyes. A little woozy and weak, all she wanted now was a warm shower and a soft bed. Clutching the small piece of gauze in the crook of her elbow, the dark haired woman left the infirmary and ran literally into Colonel Jack O'Neill. Her soft chest bounced off of his strong one and the impact knocked her back a little; she saw who she collided with and her weakened appearance disappeared.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going--"

Jack put his hands up and stepped aside.  "No harm done Major-I've had tougher things then you slam into me--" Seeing the bloody wad of cotton in her arm made his eyebrows go up.   
"Finally donated your pint?"

"Yes sir--" She straightened her spine a smug smile on her face. "My team is up by three pints now, looks you better get more people to donate for _your _team Colonel."

Jack saw her arrogant expression, in so many ways Major Rowski reminded him of himself. "You've got the teams in your pocket Major but I've got the staff in_ mine_--" 

Her smile slid off her face and her dark eyes grew steely. "I _thought_ General Hammond said that the drive had to involve the teams only?" Her hands drifted to her hips as she set her jaw as if the man before her was one of her Marines versus a superior officer.

"The non-combat personnel _are_ a team; they just don't have a designation--" Now it was Jack's turn to look arrogant. "Have a nice night Major--" He fluttered his fingers at her then turned and went into the infirmary.

"You too _sir--_" Paige replied through gritted teeth as she did an about face and stalked down the hall.

Whistling, Jack stepped into the infirmary and looked around. He spotted the blue scrubs of his favorite nurse practitioner and snuck up quietly behind her. Only inches from a surprise attack he spread his arms wide about to hug his fiancée.

"Freeze O'Neill!" Gillian replied as she wrote in her chart.

Jack's arm slumped to his sides defeated. "How did you know I was back here?"

"Simple--" She turned around clutching the chart to her chest. "You were whistling that song from _La Traviata--_" Reaching out she snagged the bottom of his olive drab shirt and pulled him closer. "You're probably the only person in Cheyenne Mountain that has a finer appreciation of opera."

He reached out and plucked her hand planting a kiss on the back of it. "You're right-so what are the plans for tonight?"

A small smile came to the nurse practitioner's face. "Well-I rented us a room--"

"You did? Why?"

"Think of it as a change of pace-it's a place off the highway probably not the best quality but this was sort of a last minute plan. We can pick up some groceries and make dinner and just spend some time together."

"Anything _else_ on the agenda for tonight?" Jack still had a hold of her hand and pressed it to his chest stroking his thumb over the back of it slowly; the look he gave her a slightly heated one that the nurse practitioner could feel go straight to her pelvis. 

"Depends on how exhausting it is to make dinner--" 

"It won't be exhausting at all if you let me help."

"Really? You want to help?" Both of Gillian's eyebrows raised as Jack nodded.

"Sure, I know my way around the kitchen-fridge is for beer, stove is for cooking--" 

Gillian couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey Colonel, how goes the blood drive?" Janet suddenly appeared from the other side of the room, the doctor in her white coat carried a box in her hands putting their conversation to an end.

"Good, although Major Rowski just informed me she's in the lead--" He reluctantly let go of Gillian's hand and tucked both of his in the pockets of his pants. 

"I'm not surprised, her team members have been coming in all day donating blood-- starting to feel like a vampire--" She set the box down on the bed beside Gillian and tore open the tape studying the contents.

"It's almost time to go home, any plans for the evening?"

"Just going home and resting Janet, nothing major--" Gillian glanced over her shoulder at Jack, she could tell by the look on his face that the evening was going to be anything but simple.

"Gill are you _sure_ about this?" Jack cringed, his face pained as he stood in the doorway of the little red brick cottage. The kitchenette with round dining table and chairs was right inside the door, with dingy grey cupboards, a stubby white refrigerator and a single sink. Beside it was the bed, covered in a faded gold bedspread that matched the over trampled shag carpeting.  Nailed to the grey wall above the bed hung a rather crude painting of a bowl of fruit, the faded price tag on it bore a ten and a dollar sign. A beaten up dresser with a black TV on top of it completed the room.

"Yeah Jack I'm sure--" She stepped around him and set her grocery bag on top of the small table. "It's not _that_ bad."

"It's not?" He came inside and dropped the bag gym bag with their clothes at his feet and closed the door.

Gill opened the fridge and despite its age, the inside was spotless. "See? No severed heads--"

"Always a good sign--" He went over to the bed and leaned over it sinking his big hands into the mattress. There were no lumps he could feel, the material springing back as he straightened up.

"Yeah maybe you're right--" Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took off his olive drab shirt and tossed it onto one of the chairs in the dinette set and leaned back with a sigh.

The last of the groceries put away, Gill folded up the paper bag and set it on top of the fridge.  She saw her fiancée lounging on the bed and joined him resting her chin on his chest.

"Comfy?"

"Surprisingly yes-" Jack's arms locked around her and slid into her hair. "So what's on the menu for tonight?"

 "A recipe my mom sent me, I printed it out before we left the mountain--" Gillian turned her head sideways closing her eyes. "You're not hungry right this minute are you? I want to go take a quick shower."

"Go ahead-" He craned his neck and kissed the top of her head.

With a reluctant sigh Gillian rolled off of her fiancé, she picked up the gym bag and set it on the table unzipping it. She had snagged her shower supplies from the women's locker room and took out her bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner along with a change of clothes.

"I'll start dinner when I come out--"

Jack yawned loudly and rubbed his hands over his face. He sat up and gave a full body stretch his arms raised above his head. Leaning over he untied his boots and pulled them off along with his socks. Standing up he went over to the fridge and got out a beer, twisting off the cap and tossing it into the sink. His head tipped back as he had a hardy sip then set the bottle down on the table. Jack picked up his gym bag and got out a change of clothes pulling his black t-shirt off.

"Great-I'm reenacting _Psycho--_" Gillian muttered to herself as she stepped into the astonishingly white bathroom; the fluorescent light overhead so bright she nearly squinted. A clear curtain hung around the shower and the wide round shower head really did make it look like an exact copy of the infamous Bates' Motel shower. 

Setting her clothes down on the toilet, Gillian threw back the curtain and started the water. Feeling a bit like Janet Leigh, she stepped over the rim of the tub and into the spray.  The water warm felt heavenly and Gillian sighed as she lowered her head letting it wash away the tension of the day away. Raising her chin she turned to get the shampoo and gasped loudly at the sight of someone behind the clear curtain. The blurry figure grinned widely. 

"Damn it Jack!" She leaned back against the tile wall and wiped the water from her face narrowing her eyes.

"Expecting someone with a dress on and large butcher knife?" He pulled back the plastic drape seeing the vicious scowl plastered to his fiancée's lovely face. 

"Maybe! Considering I'm showering in a bathroom that bares more than a _striking_ resemblance to the Bates' Motel!"  She took a deep breath hoping it'd calm her racing heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to let you know I was going to go get some ice--" He had a white bucket in his hands and waggled it at her. 

"Okay?"

"The ice machine should be close to the office--" Her sour expression melted and she curled her finger at her fiancé. "Come over here a minute--" Gazing at him up and down, his attire more than met with her approval. The grey muscle shirt showed off his muscled biceps and the short black shorts he wore accentuated his strong thighs.

"You're not going to drown me are you?" Jack stepped towards the bathtub, a pair of wet arms circling around his neck.

"You look even tastier than the meal I've got planned Colonel--" Gillian's lips pressed to his, nibbling them between her own and groaning at the sweet taste of his mouth as she did so. The bucket fell from Jack's hands as he hugged Gill returning her nibbles with a few of his own that moved from her mouth down to the side of her throat.

"Warm and tasty wet woman--" He groaned, sounding like Homer Simpson. His fingers slid down her wet skin and gripped her behind.

"Ohh this ass is _so_ mine tonight."

"Guaranteed--" She replied before finally breaking away from him with a regretful groan. "You get your ice, I'll finish my shower and then we'll eat."

"Any appetizers?" He bent down and picked the ice bucket back up.

"We'll see--" Gill turned back towards the spray and Jack pulled the curtain closed before leaving the bathroom.

The sun had already set and a few precariously placed street lamps were buzzing as Jack walked through the small parking lot, the asphalt cracked and dilapidated. Up ahead he saw the office, the building bigger than the cottages. Beside the white side door stood a couple of soda machines, a vending machine full of snacks and a large cafeteria style ice machine.

"Ah there it is--" He said to himself as he approached it and pulled up the thick heavy lid. A silver scoop had been stuck in it and as Jack's fingers curled around it a commotion coming from behind him made him turn around. There standing in an open doorway stood a young African American girl dressed in a rather tasteless black negligee, fishnets and black heels. 

"What the--?" Jack never got a chance to finish his sentence-out of the corner of his eye he spotted a retreating figure in a white robe marching towards another set of vending machines. He had a red face and snowy white hair and just his general build seemed familiar. Both of Jack's eyebrows went up as he took a few steps towards the figure.

"Holy _shit_!" The words left Jack's mouth as one name fell from his lips.

Kinsey.

Senator Robert R. Kinsey.

Very few things shocked a Special Ops Colonel-in his over 20 years in the Air Force very little _did_ shock Jack but the mumbling Kinsey and this young kid did exactly that.

"Come on Baby! I want chocolate!"

Jack quickly hugged the nearest wall not wanting to be spotted.

"This cursed machine!" Kinsey complained as he pulled the knob and slammed his fists a few times into the uncooperative candy machine.

Never had a more _golden_ opportunity present itself and Jack quickly turned and ran back in the direction he came, his mind racing.

_Gill's got that camera-she's ALWAYS got a camera on her!_  He thought to himself as he spotted his fiancée's red Jeep and pulled open the door nearly taking the detachable door off its hinges. The glove box popped open and Jack rifled through it, a smile coming to his face as he spotted the small green disposable camera and snatched it.

"Oh _yes!_ Come to Papa!" He whispered as he ran back towards the office.

Gillian sat on the edge of the bed rubbing a towel around the ends of her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into grey shorts and blue tank top. The door to her right suddenly burst open and there stood a red faced, grinning and slightly winded Colonel Jack O'Neill. He slammed the door and leaned with his back against it.

"Jack? What the hell? Are you all right?" Alarmed, she dropped the towel and went over to him. Before she could say anything further he raised his left hand.

"Hold that thought Sweetheart--" He gazed down at his watch and counted down. "5-4-3-2-1--"

A loud pounding suddenly rang out and Gillian gasped backing away from it.

"Jack what's going on?"

"Here--" He moved away from the door and slapped her disposable camera in the palm of her hand. "Tuck that into your pocket and don't say a word, all right?"

"All right-I think--" The door continued to be beaten and Jack put his finger to his lips and winked at her. "Check this out--"

Moving away from the door he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Still with a grin he gripped the knob and pulled open the door.

"Well isn't _this_ a pleasant surprise! And what brings the _good_ Senator Kinsey to this neck of the woods?"

Gill's eyes about popped out of her head when she saw who stood behind the door. She nearly dropped the camera and quickly tucked it in her back pocket at the exact same time the red faced, furious Senator shook his finger at her. 

"That! That's why I'm here Colonel and I'm damn sure you know it!"

"I'll kindly ask you to _not_ refer to my fiancée as a that--" Jack slid an arm around his fiancée's waist and moved her closer to him. "Gillian Angel, you remember Senator Kinsey?"

"Oh yes. Nice to see you again Senator--" Her eyes traveled down to the robe he wore and she shook her head. "Though I will admit seeing _this_ much of you is a bit of a surprise."

Kinsey ignored her and kept his focus on Jack. "All right now Colonel you've had your fun, I want that camera and I want it _now._"

"Camera?" Jack fluttered his eyelashes and turned to look at Gill. "Sweetheart do you know what camera he's talking about?"

At this point Kinsey was as red as the bricks that made up the cottage, thick veins were popping out all over his forehead and neck. "You know damn well what camera! I saw _her_ put it in her pocket! Now you give it to me or I swear you'll _regret_ it! I'll use very ounce of power I've _got_ to make sure your life and your career will be officially and unceremoniously over!" 

Gillian gave a shudder seeing the fury in the older man's face knowing he meant the words and given the power he did have-- she turned to look at Jack; his jovial expression had faded to something more cynical. His hand slid down her waist and pulled the camera out from her back pocket. 

"You mean _this_ camera that contains the photos of you and a very _young_ woman arguing over chocolate?"

Kinsey saw the camera and immediately stretched his hands out towards it. "Give it here!"

Jack kept it a good distance from him. "And why should I? Yeah its true you can grind me into powder under your slipper Senator but I won't be the only one going down, I'll take you and your White House ambitions with me--" He hissed watching Kinsey's face grow pale right before their eyes.

"Maybe I was a bit hasty Jack--" A fake grin came to his mouth as he wiped it with a trembling hand. "Maybe we can come to some kind of---arrangement?" 

"You want to play 'Let's Make a Deal'?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest. 

"All right let's have it."

"How about a nice promotion? How does Brigadier General O'Neill strike you?"  

Cocking an eyebrow Jack scoffed. "That's the _best_ you can do Senator? Surely you've had to negotiate for incriminating photos before."

That statement made Kinsey's lips tighten into a grim line but nevertheless he kept his temper in check.

"So what _do_ you want then?"

Jack grinned and raised his chin slightly. "Oscar."

Kinsey blinked as if he didn't hear him right. "I beg your pardon?"

"I-want---your---dog--" Jack recited as if the man standing before him didn't understand English.

This time the words got through and Kinsey's arms spread wide. "That's ridiculous! You want my dog?"

"I've said it twice now, need a translator?" He uncrossed his arms held up his hand pressing his fingers together and bent them so they touched his thumb, opening and closing his hand. "Bow wow! Woof woof! Arf arf! Get it?"

"Of all the things you could have--" Kinsey sighed defeated and shook his head. "What am I going to tell my wife?"

"Not my problem Senator, you _are_ a politician I'm sure you can come up with a convincing lie--" Jack checked his watch. "I'm sure fido is in town with you so I'm giving you two hours to bring me my dog--" He took a step towards the older man and flicked his finger at the thick, black dog collar around his neck.

"Nice dog collar Senator-you can go ahead and _keep_ that, I'll get Oscar another."

Having finished his demands Jack closed the door and turned the deadbolt.

Jack came into the hotel room closing the door behind him and carrying a big white plastic bag, the front of it read PET EMPORIUM in big red letters.

"Hey! Check out what I got for Oscar--" He dropped his keys on the dresser and set the bag down on the bed pulling out a large black and white checkered doggie pillow. "What do you think? Think this would make a nice bed?"

Gillian gave her hands a quick washing and dried them with a paper towel as she took the pillow from Jack. The material it was made of was fleece making the bed incredible soft and squishy.

"Its nice Jack, Oscar should love it--" She handed it back seeing the gleam in his mocha eyes as he set it on the floor beside the dresser.

"You're really looking forward to getting him, aren't you?"

"Yeah I am--" He admitted with a smile. Glancing over at the kitchen counter he saw everything laid out. 

"What's all that?"

 "Dinner ingredients-you said you wanted to help me right?" Her hands slid around Jack's waist and locked around his back.

"Yeah I did say that, what are we making?" Jack put his arms around Gillian's neck playing with her loose hair. 

"Chicken Kiev with a Mexican twist--" 

"Sounds good, what can I do?"

"Well! Now that you mention it--" Gill turned him towards the kitchen and grasped his wrist. "I've got a way for you to put those wonderful muscles of yours to work--" Leading him to the counter, she showed him two pieces of wax paper with boneless chicken breasts between them.

"How good are you at pounding breasts?" She asked as she glanced at her fiancée. The look on his face made her press her lips together in a vain effort not to laugh. 

Jack tipped his head to one side and stared at her. "Well I've done a lot of things to breasts but never pounded them--"

Both of Gillian's eyebrows shot up. "You haven't pounded breasts? I seem to recall a certain night--" Jack's hand came over her mouth stopping her in mid sentence. "All right let me phrase that-I've never pounded breasts with a meat tenderizer."

"Well there's always a first time--" Handing him the small metal hammer with the square spiked end, Jack took it and began his tenderizing hitting the wax paper hard enough to press grooves into it with a loud _thonk__! thonk! thonk!_  There were eight breasts to be flattened and he worked over one at a time.

"That's the spirit! Pretend they're Kinsey's face!" Gill cringed as an extra loud _THONK _echoed in the room and she shook her head. "Okay that's fine but don't break the counter."

Gillian went over to the bed and picked up the large bag and started wadding it up to be thrown away. There was something solid in the bottom and she opened the bag pulling out a green envelope.

"Jack? Are these the photos?"

"Yeah--" The last breast had been mercilessly flattened; Jack rinsed the meat mallet and his hands wiping them on a paper towel.  Gill sat down on the bed and started flipping through them, her dark eyes widening with each one she gazed at.

"Whoa! That girl's like 15!" A few more were looked at and Gill's brow creased. "Okay-so the skinny kid with the leather hood?"

"Apparently the Senator has a variety of appetites--" He opened the fridge and got out a beer.

A sudden gasp made him nearly drop it and covering the distance between him and his fiancée in a quick stride, Jack quickly took the pictures from her.

"Okay that's enough photo looking for you-any more and you won't have the stomach to make dinner."

Her hand was across her mouth and she looked pale. Jack sat down on the bed beside her and handed her his beer.

"Here, have some."

Gill took the bottle and had a hearty chug of it then passed it back. "Holy _Jesus_ Jack."

"Uhh no, wrong guy--" Jack glanced at the photos and nodded. "You know for a disposable camera, the photos came out good."

Shaking her head Gillian swallowed hard. "Jack-this is serious. A man that powerful-he could destroy you. He's in bed with the NID they could do anything they wanted to us."

Jack set his beer down between his feet and hugged his fiancée to him feeling her tremble.

"I'm not a stupid man Gill and I would _never_ put us in danger you know that."

"I know Jack I know you wouldn't but that man frightens me. He's always threatening to shut down the gate. He hated you for helping Hammond, now he's _really_ going to despise you for what you saw--" Gill squeezed her eyes shut. "And now you've even got photos of what he's done."

His hand came up and touched her hair stroking it. "He'll get his pictures and we'll get a great pooch and a little insurance policy. Don't worry about it, all right?"

She closed her eyes tightening her hug around Jack's waist. "All right."

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Jack's heart pounded with excitement as he pulled back the door. There behind it stood a grousing, scowling Senator Kinsey in a navy blue suit holding a black leash. At his side stood Oscar, the large white bargaining chip locked eyes with Jack and gave an immediate bark. 

"Hey Woofer!" Jack dropped down in a crouch and patted him; the dog touched his nose to Jack's lips in greeting.

"I do believe we had a deal Colonel--" Kinsey gave a heartfelt sigh as Jack straightened back up and reached into his pocket handing him a small manila envelope. The older man snatched it and practically tore it open going through the photos one at a time. He scoffed and shook his head as he pulled out the negatives and gave them a quick peruse. Satisfied that he had it all, Kinsey tucked everything into the inner pocket of his blazer.

"Nice doing business with you Colonel--" He turned to leave taking his canine companion with him.

"Uhh excuse me? I do believe that's _my_ hound you're leaving with?"

Kinsey turned back and scoffed. "You didn't _really_ think I was going to give Oscar to you now did you?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Oh yeah-hand the pup over--" He extended his hand towards the suddenly red faced and scowling senator.

"Let's not be ridiculous here. I'm _not_ giving you my dog!" Clutching the leash tighter, the tail-wagger in question gave a whine of protest.

"The _hell_ you're not Kinsey, we had a deal!" Jack's jaw clenched as he moved towards the older man.

"And I've got the pictures and the negatives so you can kiss your leverage _goodbye_!" He said in with a cavalier attitude; his expression smug. 

"Maybe-if that had been the _only_ set of pictures--" Jack stated as Kinsey once more tried to leave. The words froze him in his tracks and he turned back again seeing Jack's smirk. Glancing past Jack's shoulder Kinsey glanced at Gillian sitting on the bed. She raised a roll of stamps and waved them at him along with a black address book. The older man's eyes shifted back to Jack.

"You _didn't_?" 

"Ohh but I _did. _Every member of my team was sent a sealed envelope and written on them were instructions that if anything were to happen to me they're to open the envelope and share its contents with the world.  And as for me, I kept the photo CD and put it in a _very_ special place--" He leaned forward close to Kinsey. 

"A little insurance policy incase you decided to pull something or get the NID involved--" Jack moved back and once more crossed his arms over his chest. "But you're not going to try anything are you Senator? Like for example reneging on our little arrangement?"

An arm was promptly thrust out handing Jack the leash, Kinsey didn't say a word but the look on his face was a combination of anger and heartbreak. Staring down he gave his bowwow's head one last past before turning a steely gaze at Jack. 

Crouching down again, Jack unclipped the leash from Oscar's collar and gave a light swat on his rump. The hound came inside the room looking up at Gillian with light blue eyes.

Gillian smiled and bent over reaching a hand out; which was sniffed and licked.

"Hi Oscar, nice to meet you." 

Kinsey watched her scowling. "This incident never happened and I'll deny it to my _grave_."

"Oh! So it _wasn't_ you making an M & M run for an underage prostitute?" 

His jaw clenched and he raised his chin. "No it wasn't me; I don't do that sort of thing."

"Of course you don't--" Taking one step back; Jack touched the door and began to close it. "Give my regards to Satan at your next Black Mass--" Kinsey started to open his mouth but the slamming door cut him off before anything could be uttered.

"What a creep--" Jack shook out his head as he crouched down and scratched Oscar's stomach. "You're one lucky pooch; you were going to be next week's sacrifice."

"Umm Jack-we have a _slight_ problem--" Gillian too petted the fluffy canine, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"What problem?" He raised his eyes to look at her seeing her motion to fido with her chin. "The name Oscar implies a boy but--"  
Jack's eyes traveled to where she was pointing and his eyes widened. "But there's no _boy_ equipment!" He looked into the pup's face. "Oscar you're a girl!"

The woofer whined at that raising one paw to lay beside her muzzle as her head lowered. This brought chuckles from her new owners. 

"Oh ho so _that's_ why you're named Oscar--" Gillian shook her head and cleared her throat. "Play dead!"

The doggy Diva keeled over ending up on her side with her back to Gillian and Jack. She laid so still that Jack reached out and nudged her, her head flopping dramatically.

"Wow! You're _good_!" 

Together Jack and Gillian managed to wrap the chicken up together with green chilies and hot pepper cheese. Each little bundle was then basted with butter, rolled in a mixture of bread crumbs and Parmesan cheese and put in the oven. From her doggie pillow, Oscar watched all of this with interest. She raised her head when Jack approached and her tail thumped in excitement.

"Well that was fun-never worked so hard for dinner before--" He walked around the bed and plopped down on it with his back against the headboard. Feeling a pair of eyes on him he saw Oscar staring and patted the area next to him.

"Come here--"

Leaping onto the bed she walked across it and curled up next to Jack her head on his thigh. 

"Don't worry it'll be worth all the work--" Gillian smiled when came out of the kitchen area and saw Oscar lying with Jack. "Aww she's sure taken with you Jack--" She sat down on the bed and stroked her hand down the dog's soft coat.

"You know she needs a new name, Oscar is for a boy and she's not one."

Jack petted the fido's head nodding. "Yeah but what though?"

"Hmmm well since an Oscar is an award-how about Emmy?"

"Emmy?" He gazed down at the hound currently using his leg for a pillow. "How does that sound? Do you like the name Emmy?"

Oscar tipped her head back and stared at Jack, the mad whapping of her tail against the mattress signaled her approval.

"All right then, Emmy it is--" He scratched under her chin causing the enthusiastic tail-wagger to roll onto her back. "We'll have to get you a new collar though since your former owner was too busy using it as an accessory."

Gillian snickered as she swung her legs up on the bed and crawled across it and over to Jack. She stretched out on top of him, her head on his chest. "Don't mind if I lie here do you?"

Jack hugged Gill around the waist with one arm and kissed the top of her head. 

"Nope, don't mind one bit."

"You don't think Kinsey will try anything do you?" She prayed the answer was no, rubbing her cheek against Jack's collarbone.

"No-I bought us protection from him and the NID with those photos--" He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hair breathing in the sweet scent. "How long does the chicken have to cook?"

"I just put them in the oven and the water for the rice is boiling so at least another 25 minutes--" 

"That's not enough time."

"To start anything no, but there's always afterwards."

A _ding_ from the kitchen ended their conversation, Gillian sighed her colonel pillow way too comfy to leave.  Finally she did, not wanting the water to boil away and stalked into the kitchen.

Locked together in kisses, deep, wet, filthy ones that were slightly flavored with chicken and green chilies-Jack and Gillian explored one another's mouths, rolling around on the bed. With one more flip flop they ended up close to the edge Jack pinning his fiancée to the mattress, the gold bed spread and sheet pulled up to his waist. 

"We're out of bed, looks like I get the upper hand here--" He chuckled as he dropped his head giving Gillian another spicy kiss. She whimpered against his mouth her hands groping and squeezing Jack's strong back as she raised her legs, folding them around him. The kiss ended and Jack laughed at her pulls and tugs trying to speed things up.

"A bit _impatient_ tonight?" He teased as his fingers smoothed a few stray hairs away from her face. 

"What do you think?" Her hands slid around to his lower back and tickled it, Jack jumping as she did so.

"Hey! Illegal use of the hands there!" 

"This isn't football Jack--" She did it again and he squirmed chuckling against his will as he rocked from side to side.  A sudden extra weight made him stop, his eyes wide as something warm, heavy and fuzzy hit his back.

"What?" Gillian saw his momentarily confused face.

Turning his head, he saw something white out of the corner of his eyes and sighed. "Down Emmy."

Emmy gave a groan in protest raising her head.

"Go on-go back to the bathroom--" 

A snuff answered him and the bed shifted as the interrupting pooch climbed down from the bed. Gillian craned her neck and saw the dog passing the foot of the bed with her head lowered.

"That's _one_ smart dog."

"How'd she ever end up with Kinsey?" Turning back he focused once more on the woman beneath him. With a single stroke he slipped inside her sighing as he felt the wet tight grip of her body encase his heated length. Gillian clutched at Jack's back planting kisses along his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut and moved with him; every thrust brought a grateful groan from her.

"Love you Jack--" She whispered in his ear and kissed it.

"Love you too--" He panted as his hands slid under her and gripped her shoulders driving himself harder into her. Gillian's fingers sunk into his back as she cried out, her breathy moans trailing away as she slumped back down. The strong clench of her body around Jack's now throbbing shaft made him gasp; a strong shudder shook him as he froze, his pleasure erupting as he pushed into his fiancée one last time. Lowering his head to her chest he tried to catch his breath, his pulse pounding in his ears.

Gillian stroked her fingers down his damp face. "It's been a great night Jack."

"Yeah it has--" He raised his face and kissed her then slid off of her and onto his back.

"We have to bring Emmy to the mountain with us-I have to call Hammond at home and talk to him about it first thing in the morning--" Jack put his arm around Gillian and rolled her towards him.

"How's Hammond going to take that?" She leaned her head on his shoulder, draping an arm across his waist.

"Well it'll only be for tomorrow-as long as Emmy behaves I don't see why he'd object, she can stay in my office and the SFs can take her to the surface when she needs to be walked--" He yawned and wiped his hand down his face. "I have to talk to him and the team tomorrow about the envelopes I mailed anyway."

"I hope he'll be okay with it--" Gillian snuggled up against Jack and closed her eyes. "Let's get some sleep Jack."

"No argument here--" Reaching out, Jack pulled the blanket up over both of them and kissed Gillian's temple. He shifted a little and started to drift off when an echoey bark came out of the bathroom.

"I think we forgot about someone--" Gill stated as she snickered into his shoulder.

"You can come out now Emmy, bring your pillow and go to bed--"

Turning partially over Gillian glanced down, by the bathroom light she watched Emmy walk past the end of the bed carrying her big pillow in her mouth. The pooch dropped it by the dresser and climbed up on it, walked in a circle and laid down.

"Good girl, go to sleep--" Jack sighed and began rubbing Gillian's back. "Did you set the alarm?"

"Yeah it'll go off at 5 30 if we're not already up--" She kissed Jack's cheek and closed her eyes.

"Oh good--" Those were the last words Jack uttered as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Say again Colonel?"_

Jack held the phone between his shoulder and his neck as he tucked his black shirt into his olive drab pants.  "A dog sir, her name is Emmy. Gill and I adopted her from the Rescue Society last night and it'd be out of our way to take her home and then go back to the mountain."

_"So you're asking permission to bring this dog of yours to the facility?"_

Wincing at his tone Jack cleared his throat. "Yes sir, it'd just be for the day and Emmy wouldn't cause any trouble you'd have my word on that--"

Gillian came out of the bathroom buttoning up her blue uniform shirt. She saw Jack on the phone and motioned towards the dozing pooch that had chosen the hotel one to sleep on versus her own. Sitting down beside her, Gill stroked her hand over her head gently.

Hammond sighed over the phone. _"I will say Colonel out of all the requests you've ever made this has one GOT to be the most unusual-permission granted as long as you understand it's just for this one time."_

A smile came to Jack's face and he sighed in relief. "Understood sir, thank you. Before I let you go there is one more thing--" Gazing at Gillian he gave her a thumbs up.

_"And what's that Colonel?"_

"Can you arrange for my team and yourself to be in the briefing room for a meeting?"

_"Something on your mind?"_

His face grew serious as he raised his cell phone higher against his cheek. "Yes sir, something very important that I need to discuss with all of you."

The meeting had gone well, the pictures were explained and all present understood the sensitivity of the material heading their way via the US Post Office. With that task done, Jack went back to his office where his furry companion waited. Emmy's pillow sat inside the door and she raised her head and followed him as he sat down in his chair, leaned back and tucked his arms behind his head.

"Ahh this is the _life_ Emmy, it doesn't get any sweeter than this--" He stated as he looked around.

He and Hammond had the exact same furniture; however there were little touches that set the two men apart in terms of style.  Both men had awards, certificates, diplomas and mementoes from high points in their careers, the walls dripping with plaques and commendations to make any career soldier beam with pride. Jack however took a more relaxed approach on a few things-His office contained a corner fridge with a microwave on top. He had model airplanes covering one whole shelf and a few scattered around his desk.

From her pillow Emmy whined and Jack opened one eye. "What's wrong?" He set his chair back down on all fours and patted his knee, the woofer walking over to him.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you?" 

She gave a one bark reply and Jack turned in his chair and opened a drawer pulling out a bag of beef jerky. "Will this do?"

Again she barked and sat back on her butt, her paws tucking themselves close to her body as she watched Jack open the sealed bag and get a piece out for her.  He held a strip between his fingers and she quickly gobbled it down.

"Good?" Emmy licked her chops and Jack nodded. "Yeah I love this stuff too."

He pulled out a fairly large piece; Emmy took it from him and wandered back to her pillow. She held the jerky strip between her front paws and began gnawing at it. 

"You work on that awhile, all this has made _me_ hungry too--" Jack got up from his chair and set the bag of jerky down on his desk. He crouched down in front of his fridge and pulled out a container that had the left over Chicken Kiev in it and stuck it in the microwave. Choosing the appropriate setting he started warming up his lunch and took a second container of rice out of the fridge to go along with it.

Whistling, Jack bent over a little and watched the chicken spinning in a circle. The cheese began to bubble and the heavenly aroma of hot pepper cheese and chilies began to waft in the air. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent.

"Ummmm smells _great_ doesn't it Em?"

"I'll say it does--" A voice spoke from behind Jack and he whipped around seeing Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all standing in the doorway equipped with plates and silverware. The look on their faces hopeful, Jack sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I take it you all want some lunch?"

Gillian sighed as she left the blood storage area and went over to the huge whiteboard chart. It covered part of one whole wall completely, the words **CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN BLOOD DRIVE **were written across the top in big bold letters. Beneath them was the names Major Paige Rowski and Colonel Jack O'Neill. Under each name was a sidebar and the number of pints each of them had procured. 

"Let's see here--" Gillian picked up the eraser and rubbed out the number under Paige's and added two more to it. "So now Paige has 85--" She wrote the number and then drew in the appropriate amount of squares to the sidebar and began coloring them in.

"Oh! I was just about to come update this thing--" Janet said from behind Gill carrying a chart in her hands.  

"Yeah? Well Paige just got two more, she's up to 85 pints--" The squares were filled in with red and Gill glanced over her shoulder. "Who got more donations?"

"Actually these are for both of them--" 

"Okay how many?" With a swipe, Jack's number of 82 was erased.

Janet opened the clipboard and scanned it. "Uhh let's see here-Last night after you both left the rest of SG-1 donated so that's three--" She then flipped up another page. "Then first thing this morning we got swamped so go ahead and add those three to his while I add up the numbers here."

"Yes Doctor--" The red marker in Gill's hand squeaked as she bumped up Jack's number to 85 and carefully added the squares to his sidebar.

"All right I think I've got it--" Janet raised her eyes to look at the chart. "This morning Major Griff, Major Coburn and a few more of their men donated for Major Rowski so that's eight for her." She watched Gill erase 85 for Paige and write 93, then drew eight more squares for her.

"And for Jack?"  Gill glanced over her shoulder seeing Janet's small smile.

"I have to say that the colonel's charm knows no bounds."

"Oh? And why do you say that?" 

With a sigh Janet handed her the chart and flipped up the second page for her. Gillian read it and her eyes grew wide as she glanced at Janet. "The guards at the front gate? The commissary and laundry staff? He knows them?"

"Apparently he does. I spoke to a Captain O'Rourke, he's in charge of security at the gate-He told me that sometimes the colonel goes up to the surface and plays cards with him and his men. It was O'Rourke's birthday last week and Colonel O'Neill got him a new fishing pole for him to use when he takes leave next week."

Gill sighed and shook her head. "So _that's_ who he bought it for--" She said to herself briefly. "And the laundry staff?"

"They said the same thing that Colonel O'Neill frequently visits them and they all adore him."

"No wonder he's never in his office--" Gillian looked at the bottom of the page and her eyes widened when she saw the number of donated pints.

"Whoa! 18 pints? That's a lot of blood! That's going to put Jack ahead of the major by ten--" Again Jack's number was erased and she wrote in 103. She drew a long bar past the hundred mark and began coloring it in. "That's going to make Paige happy."

"She's worked hard and deserves a lot of credit, as far as I know there are still some pints out there unaccounted for--" Janet closed the chart and pressed it to her chest. "Like some of the infirmary staff for example has yet to donate and a few team members here and there that need to as well, so it's not over yet--" Janet patted Gillian's shoulder. "Be sure and tell the colonel the good news when you meet him for lunch."

"Oh don't worry, I will--" Gill smiled at Janet, who gave her a wink as she walked away.

"Jack! I've got _good_ news Baby!" Gill started to open her mouth but then promptly closed it, her eyebrows rising as she stepped into her fiancée's office. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were all sitting around Jack's desk using the big wooden surface as a makeshift picnic table.

"Sorry to be interrupting--" 

"You're not, got your seat right here--" Jack grinned as he turned in his chair and patted his thigh. "So what's this good news?"

Gillian walked into the room, Emmy got up from her pillow; tail wagging as she nuzzled one of the nurse practitioner's hands.

"Hey Emmy--" Giving her head a scratch, Gill rounded the desk and took the offered seat. "You're in the lead again with the blood drive."

"Cool! What's the score?" Jack cut into his chicken and offered his fiancée a bite. 

"93 to 103--" She opened her mouth and slid the fork in, closing her eyes. "Oh that came out _so_ good!" She watched the other three members of SG-1 indulging in the chicken and rice. 

"You guys think so?"

"Oh _God_ yes, it came out great and I love how spicy it is with the cheese and chilies--" Sam's cheeks were a tad pink, the spice of the chicken getting to her a little.

"This meal is most agreeable Gillian MacKenzie and O'Neill was gracious enough to share it with us--" Teal'c gave Jack a nod as he ate another forkful.

"Like I had a _choice_? You three showed up armed with forks and knives!" Jack picked up the container that contained two more chicken breasts and added one to his plate along with some rice so Gill could have lunch.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he wiped his mouth a little. "Oh come on Jack, you act like we held you down and jabbed you with silverware until you surrendered."

"Well _didn't_ you?" Jack rubbed his hand down his side. "I've got fork marks!" He said with a pout, Gillian saw him and gasped dramatically. 

"Oh you _poor_ holey thing! Can I kiss them and make them better?"

This brought an instant blush to Jack's face and he shifted in his chair clearing his throat. 

"Maybe _later._"

Gill smiled and gave him a kiss as she picked up her fork and knife and started eating her lunch.

Jack whistled as he carried the one remaining piece of chicken and the last of the rice up to Hammond's door and knocked on it. 

_"Come in--"_

Hearing permission to enter, he tucked the plate behind his back and came in plastering a big grin on his face as he stepped into the office. He saw his commanding officer typing on his laptop, which Hammond closed upon his entrance.

"Something I can do for you Colonel?"

"No sir, on the contrary there's something I can do for you--" Bringing the plate from around him, Jack went over to the desk and handed it to him.

"And what's this?" He gave a small smile at the food on the plate then raised his head to stare at his second in command.

"Mexican Chicken Kiev--" Jack stated as he stood at ease. "Thought you could use a decent lunch sir and call it a small token of appreciation for letting Emmy come to the mountain."

Hammond got a whiff of the chilies and cheese and his smile broadened. "I appreciate the thought Colonel, thank you."

The look on Hammond's face alone was worth it and Jack returned his smile. "Your welcome sir, enjoy it."

"I will, dismissed."

Jack nodded, did an about face and left the general to his lunch. 

Emmy slept quietly on her pillow, the canine on her back with her paws tucked close to her body. Jack went through his paperwork and signed things, sighing at the seemingly never ending pile. 

"Damn it-why do I have so much paperwork?" The urge to spray all these papers with his P90 was strong but he suppressed it. Finally with the last one signed he deposited all the papers in his OUT box and shoved it aside.

"I ask myself the same question Colonel--"

Jack looked up to see Major Rowski standing in the doorway. "Major-what brings you to _these_ neck of the woods?"

"Mind if I come in?" 

"No not at all--" Jack turned his chair towards her and leaned back, lacing his fingers on top of his stomach waiting for her to answer his question.

She looked around his office and gave a nod of approval. "Nice office--" Turning she spotted Emmy and crouched down holding out her hand. Emmy's tail wagged as she got up off her pillow and sniff Paige's hand and gave it a lick.

"And who might you be?" Paige asked as she petted the fido's head.

"Emmy--" Jack watched Paige; her reaction to Emmy brought a smile to his face. Normally the major was tough as nails but now he could see some hints of her big heart and vulnerability in her eyes.

"So what brings you down to the cellar Major?"

"Hmm? Oh!" With one last pat, Paige got back to her feet. "You mean you haven't heard? Well being down here I'm not surprised."

"Heard what?"

"Well it seems all that blood from the drive came in handy-the contest has been cancelled due to our gathered blood being put to good use--" Her smile faded and it brought Jack out of his chair in an instant. "What happened?"

"SG-7--" Paige started to say but Jack didn't give her the chance, he bolted from his office and ran down the hall towards the elevator.

The elevator doors parted, Jack jogged down the hall and around the corner meeting Daniel. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he paced outside the infirmary.

"Daniel! What's going on?"

"SG-7 got ambushed by Apophis' Jaffa on P7D944--"

"Bad?" Jack swallowed hard, seeing Daniel's pale face.

"Castleman's okay, he and Pierce got out of there all right but the rest of his team got hit pretty hard."

Sighing, Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Any word yet?"

"No, Janet and Gill got them in the OR room and another surgeon from the base hospital got here not too long ago--" He dropped his head looking down at the floor.

"Hey I just heard what happened--" Sam came running up, her eyes round as she stared at both men.

"Who got hurt?"

Daniel turned away from her question, his eyes closed.

"Thompson, Shephard, Garcia and Barker--" Jack answered as he sat down on the chair against the far wall. 

"SG-7, who did it?" 

"Apophis--" Daniel raised his head, his mouth tight. Sam saw him and glanced briefly at the infirmary.

"I'm sure they'll be okay--" She went over to Daniel and touched his shoulders, rubbing her hands down them.

"Janet and Gill are good Daniel I'm sure Thompson will be just fine."

"I recommended him for the SGC-he loves his work--" His head lowered again and Sam touched his chin raising his face seeing the fear in his blue eyes. 

"He's my friend--" He said with a small smile.

"He'll be okay Daniel--" Jack got back up and went over to him, patting his back. "They'll take good care of him--" Jack stopped talking when he saw Gillian coming out, pulling the mask from her face.

"Hey guys--"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, rubbing her hand across her face. Three people were waiting for her to speak and she raised her eyes to look at them.

"They're all right-Thompson and Garcia had the more serious injuries but they're going to be just fine."

The air seemed to instantly lighten at her news and Daniel especially seemed relieved. His eyes slid closed as his head dropped back, a smile coming to his face.

Gill cracked one of her own despite her fatigue. "If you'll excuse me-I've _got_ to clean up--" Her white coat was saturated with blood and it soaked through to her uniform shirt. She headed down the hall past the crowd not knowing that Jack was right behind her.

Stepping inside, Gillian took off her coat letting it slip from her shoulders. Her hands strayed to the back of her neck and gave the tight muscles there a squeeze. A pair of big hands suddenly joined them and she gasped, whipping around to see Jack.

"You're not supposed to be in here you know--"

"I know--" He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer to him. "I wanted to see if you were all right--" 

She couldn't help but smile at his concern and gave one of his hands a squeeze. "Yeah Jack, I'm okay-Seen a lot worse than that before--" Closing her eyes Gill leaned her cheek against his hand.

"Okay-I'll let you change then--" He touched her chin and tipped her face up, his fingers stroking over her cheek as he dropped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Gillian sighed returning it, opening her eyes as Jack moved away.

"Thanks, I needed that--"

Jack smiled and nodded as he left the locker room. 

"Call it!" 

Jack flipped his quarter in the air; both he and Gill watched it go up and then come back down.

"Tails--" Gill called out as the coin plunked into Jack's hand and he flipped it onto his arm. He uncovered it and grinned.

"Ha! Heads! We take _my_ vehicle home tonight!"

"Okay okay, whichever one we take doesn't _matter_ Jack as long as we get home--" 

The couple plus Emmy walked down the dimly lit parking lot towards the two vehicles sitting side by side, Jack's big green truck and Gill's red Jeep. He pulled his keys from his pockets and pressed the alarm button, the headlights flashing as the doors unlocked.

"Your Chicken Kiev was a big hit, even the general loved it--" Jack opened the driver side door and tossed his gym bag in the backseat.

"Really? You gave him some too?" Gill stepped up on the rail and grabbed the door handle; she tried to heave herself up but couldn't. 

"Yeah-after all the time he spends in the mountain the man was owed some outside food--" 

Seeing his fiancée struggle, Jack walked around to the passenger side and with both hands on her hips gave her a boost.

Walking back around to his side, he turned around look at Emmy seeing her sitting patiently on the asphalt. "Okay Emmy into the truck--"

The doggy diva tipped her head to one side seeing the open door. Her blue eyes lifted to Jack and she gave a whine.

"What?"  Jack stepped aside giving her plenty of room. "Just jump on in there."

Another whine, this one a little longer and she lowered her head.

"Uhh I don't think she _wants_ to jump Jack, its pretty high--" Gill watched the pup from her seat smiling.

"She's a _dog, _dogs jump!" Jack turned his attention back to the canine. "You want me to pick you up and _put_ you in the truck don't you?"

Emmy raised her head giving an answering woof, her tail suddenly wagging at a 100 miles per hour.

"Oh all right--" He bent down and lifted Emmy up, holding her furry body against his as he stepped over to the truck and deposited her on the driver's seat.

"Okay Woofer, get in the back--" 

She turned and slipped between the seats, sitting down on the back bench. Gillian turned and petted her.

"Good girl--"

Jack climbed into the truck and put on his seatbelt. "She could have gotten in on her own."

"I told you that your truck is too damn tall, I'm not the _only_ one that has trouble getting into it."

Sighing he started up the truck and turned on the headlights. He glanced over his shoulder at Emmy and then looked at Gill. Both of them seemed pleased and he shook his head.

"Terrific-now I'm outnumbered--"

Gillian unfastened her seatbelt and scooted closer to Jack kissing his cheek. 

"Yes yes you _poor_ Baby, surrounded by bitches that love you--" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and Jack promptly rolled his eyes as he dropped the truck in gear. 

A small smile broke out on his face that he tried to hide as he turned the wheel and headed for home.

END.

Mexican Chicken Kiev

Ingredients:

8 skinless, boneless chicken breasts

2 green chile peppers cut it in strips

1 8 ounce package of Pepper Jack cheese cut into 8 slices

½ cup melted butter

1 cup Italian style bread crumbs

1 ½ tablespoons of grated Parmesan cheese

½ teaspoon of salt

½ teaspoon of ground cumin

½ teaspoon of ground black pepper

Directions: 

Place chicken breasts between sheets of wax paper, pound with mallet until flat. Wrap the green chilie strips around the cheese, then wrap the flattened chicken breasts around he chili and cheese, secure with toothpicks or uncooked spaghetti noodles Combine the bread crumbs, parmesan cheese, salt, pepper and cumin. Roll the secured chicken in the butter and then in the bread crumb mixture. Place chicken in 13 X 9 baking dish and drizzle with the remaining butter. Refrigerate for one hour or freeze to bake later (this will add 5 to 10 minute to cooking time) Bake in 400 degree oven for 25 to 30 minutes or until chicken is no longer pink and juices runs clear 

Makes 8 servings.


End file.
